Date Night
by RedChevy
Summary: One shot. Written for the Dirty Talking Edward Contest. Edward is anxious to see Bella again after a week apart, making plans for their reunion. What happens when Bella has made plans of her own? AU AH OOC BXE. First Fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST

**DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST**

**Title: Date Night**

**Username: RedChevy**

**Category: Submissive Edward**

**POV: Edward**

**Visit Isabel0329's profile to find the details  
to this contest and how to enter**

Disclaimer: I do own a beat up old red Chevy pick-up truck. I do not own these characters, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Thank you to my awesome beta cdunbar. If you haven't read her stories, go do it as soon as you're done here…they seriously rock!

DATE NIGHT

The last few hours of my shift were almost unbearable. I was at the end of a long week of night rotation at the hospital, 6pm to 6am, Monday thru Sunday and all I could think about was getting home to Bella. During these regular rotations of mine we usually managed to find _some_ time to ourselves on her days off from the bookstore she ran downtown. She would stay in bed and wait for me to get home or she'd join me in the shower as I was getting ready to leave in the evening and, while I loved every stolen moment, it was never enough.

I needed her like I needed to breathe, and every day that went by that I couldn't hold her, couldn't touch her, was another day without air. This week had been particularly painful because Bella had made the drive up to Forks to visit both our parents on her days off, staying overnight with her father, Charlie, and stopping in to visit Carlisle and Esme, my parents, who considered her their daughter. I was slowly suffocating.

She, of course, would be at work when I got home, but that gave me time to rest up in preparation for our highly anticipated reunion tonight.

Date night.

We always _tried_ to do something special on the Sunday nights following my night shifts, whether it was a romantic dinner at home, or just curling up on the couch with a bowl of popcorn to watch a movie. Our plans, however, were almost always delayed the moment we saw each other because we would invariably end up lost in our own world, drinking each other in like two people who had been lost in the desert finally reaching their oasis, attempting to relieve the tension we both felt at being apart for any length of time.

As I passed by the coffee shop in the lobby of the hospital, I recalled the first time I saw her. It was a little over a year ago and she was sitting at a table, alone, sipping on a hot, frothy mug of some specialty coffee. I stopped in my tracks, staring dumbly at her though the glass front of the store; unable to tear my eyes away from the most exquisite creature I had ever seen. The long mahogany hair swept over her shoulders, the heart shaped face with flawless porcelain skin, the full pink lips, and the deep brown eyes that were staring at her mug, deep in thought.

She was perfection.

The draw I felt to be near her was unlike anything I'd ever experienced before. I _had_ to know this woman.

My feet moved of their own volition, taking me closer toward her, and I suddenly became nervous. I was not in the habit of approaching women and striking up a conversation, especially not at work, the doctor/patient relationship was not something I ever messed with.

I'd worked too long and too hard to get where I was, just to have it taken away over some tawdry fling.

_God, please don't let her be a patient._

Of course, I'd had my fair share of 'relationships' in the past and had been hit on by just about every female nurse and doctor in the hospital at some point or another, but I realized that in every case, those women had approached and pursued me, leaving me the option to reject or accept their offers.

Making the first move left me open to rejection and the mere thought had my heart beating out of my chest and my palms sweating.

_What if she has a boyfriend? What if she's married? What if she's just not interested?_ _What is it about this woman that has turned me into a nervous wreck? _

I approached her like the Captain of the high school chess team about to ask the Head Cheerleader to the Prom….I made some ridiculously cheesy comment about why someone so perfect should be in need of hospital services and then held my breath waiting for her reply.

_Please don't laugh. Please don't slap me. Please, God, don't run away screaming. _

I watched as she raised those deep chocolate pools to meet my panicked green eyes, and then a blush raced from below the collar of her shirt to cover her face in an almost crimson hue.

I was smitten.

"I'm visiting a friend," Her voice was as beautiful as the rest of her. "She had her baby last night and I was just letting her get some rest."

"Edward," I said, smiling and holding out my hand to her, still unable to form a complete sentence. My nerves were getting the better of me.

"Bella," she said as she reached up to shake my hand. The sparks that flew up my arm and straight to my heart the second our skin made contact were something I'd never felt before. _This is it. She's the one._

I shook my head, bringing myself out of the memory, and continued down the hall to the on-call room, garnering strange looks from the few people I passed along the way. I was aware of the big, stupid grin that was now fixed to my face but was unable and unwilling to do anything about it. Throwing myself onto the couch in the on-call room, my thoughts drifted once again to tonight.

Who will I be for her tonight? The loving, gentleman who worships every inch of her body and treats her the way she deserves? Waxing poetic about her beauty and heart? Making love to her slowly and considerately?

Or will I be the dirty talking, domineering ass who fucks her hard and long, making her beg for more and scream my name while she cums?

I had been Mr. Slow and Gentle for the longest time at the beginning of our relationship. I never thought for a moment that my sweet, shy, self-conscious Bella would want anything else, until one day, the day we moved in to our house together, I saw another side of her.

We had just finished arranging all the big pieces of furniture and Bella was in the kitchen, unpacking boxes, which left me to sort out the CDs and set up the TV and stereo. I went into the kitchen to grab a soda and stopped in the doorway, taking in the vision before me.

Bella was sitting on the counter in her cut-off shorts and tank top, her legs parted, her bare feet swinging slightly, and her head was thrown back as she took a long drink from a bottle of water. I felt my jeans get a little tighter as she finished her drink and caught me staring.

"What?" she asked.

"I was just thinking about all the things I'd like to do to you right now," I answered, my voice a little lower than normal.

"Tell me," she prompted

"I'd rather show you," I said, pushing myself off the doorframe and moving towards her.

"Please, Edward. I want you to _tell_ me what you want to do to me." She raised her hand in front of her, silently asking me to stay where I was.

"Ok, well…" I started, lowering my eyes to stare at her shorts. I didn't think I'd be able to look her in the eye for this. "First, I want to come over there and tear those shorts off you, taking your panties with them, then I want to bury my head between your legs and fuck you with my tongue, lapping and sucking until you cum into my mouth so that I can savor every drop of your delicious juices."

I heard her gasp. _Shit, I've shocked her, I went too far._

I looked up to her face and, instead of the blush that I had expected, I was met by Bella leaning back on her palms, staring at me with heavily lidded eyes. Her breathing had started to pick up, making her delectable chest bounce a little, and my jeans grew uncomfortably tight.

"And then…?" she purred.

Suddenly confident, I locked eyes with her and began moving slowly towards her. "And then….I want to make you cum in every room in the house. I want you to cum on my hand as I fuck you with my fingers in the living room and again on my face in the shower."

I was standing between her legs now, pressing my erection into her centre as she wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me closer and rocking her hips into me. "Just when you think you can't take anymore, I want to take you to the bedroom, bend you over the end of the bed and fuck you, hard. Pounding into you until you shout my name so loud the neighbors will know exactly who you belong to."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Bella breathed as I dropped to my knees and….my pager went off.

_Fuck. I shouldn't think about this stuff at work!_ There I was, lying on the couch with my scrubs at full mast and I had to answer a page!

After a few hundred deep breaths and wondering aloud if the Mariners were playing at home next weekend, I managed to get Little Eddie down to half mast before leaving to answer what I hoped would be the last call of my shift.

When I got home I took a quick shower and pulled on some black silk boxers, Bella's favorite, and a pair of flannel pajama bottoms. I fell into bed trying to get some sleep after my long and lonely week. I rolled over and buried my face in Bella's pillow.

It smelled like her. Strawberries and cream, sweet, just like my Bella.

I fell into a fitful sleep, my head filled with thoughts of her.

Waking up to noises in the room some time later, my eyes adjusted to the dimming light. I could see Bella bending over the dresser drawer searching, I assumed, for something comfortable to change into. Just the sight of her made me hard again and I hopped out of bed, rushing up behind her to wrap my arms around her waist and press my arousal into her backside.

"Oh, Edward!" she yelped, startled. She straightened up and leaned back into my chest. "I didn't realize you were up!" Blushing at her own innuendo, she tried to turn herself around to face me, but I held her in place and brushed her hair behind her ear.

"It's been too long. I need to be inside you," I whispered, letting my lips brush lightly over the sensitive spot on her neck. I felt a shiver run through her and then she pushed herself against my erection and started wriggling around. I moaned and grabbed her hips roughly, stopping their movement.

"I'm going to fuck you until the sun comes up and you are screaming my name until you're hoarse," I growled.

"Just give me a minute, OK?" Bella gasped, pulling away from me and heading for our bathroom. I smirked at her retreating form, loving the effect I had on her. Stripping down to my straining boxers, I laid back on the bed, hands behind my head, legs crossed at the ankles, waiting for Bella to reappear.

I heard the bathroom door open and turned my head slightly to see….._Oh. My. Fucking. God._

Bella was standing in the doorway wearing a black bra and panties in, wait, is that leather? _Oh God, it is_.

My eyes widened and my cock was suddenly rock hard as I took in the rest of her….lace topped, thigh high stockings and black patent leather stilettos. She had one hand resting on the doorframe and the other was raised, elbow on hip. She was swinging something from her index finger. I focused on the metal objects hanging from her fingertip.

_Were those?…Jesus, they were… handcuffs_.

"Bella?" I breathed out, my voice cracking. _Smooth Edward, really. What happened to Mr. Smugface Dirty Talker?_

Bella smirked and started to sashay across the room. _Where did she learn to sashay?_

Worried that she might break an ankle in those shoes, and also to get my hands on her faster, I began to raise myself off the bed to meet her halfway. She stopped moving.

"Don't move, Edward."

I obediently laid back down and she continued towards me. My eyes were glued to her and my breathing became labored.

"I…ah….wha…" _Really Edward, pull yourself together._

Bella brought her finger up to her full luscious lips.

"Shhhh…. Plans have changed, Edward. Tonight I am going to make _you_ scream _my_ name until you're hoarse," she said quite matter-of-factly.

It was the sexiest thing I had ever heard.

She made it to the edge of the bed and I reached towards her, wanting to pull her down to me, needing to feel her under me.

"Ah, ah, ah," she said firmly. "Keep your hands to yourself. You are _mine_ to do with as _I_ please tonight."

I dropped my arms and almost came right then. Unable to form any coherent thoughts at that point, I just nodded dumbly as Bella crawled onto the bed. She straddled my stomach and grabbed my wrist.

"Just to make sure," she purred and proceeded to snap one of the handcuffs onto my wrist, reaching over me, her perfect, leather clad breasts hovering over my face, and then securing the other half of the cuffs to the bedpost. She slowly sat back, brushing her breasts across my face before grabbing my other wrist and repeating the process with the second set of handcuffs.

She moved off the bed in an almost cat-like motion and I panicked slightly. My hips rolled towards her, my cock begging her for attention.

_Was she going to leave me like this?_

My eyes were still glued to her as she started to roll one stocking down her smooth, creamy leg. When she reached her ankle, she slipped off her shoe, pulled the stocking off and replaced her foot in the shoe. _Good Lord, she's leaving the shoes on!_

After draping the piece of silk across my legs she repeated the action for the other leg.

_Torture, pure torture._

When she crawled back onto the bed, she straddled my thighs and my hips bucked involuntarily, my boxer clad cock jumping towards her in an effort to escape its confines. A slow, sexy smile spread across her face.

"Somebody's impatient," she chuckled as her fingers ran under the waistband of my shorts. Slowly she started to pull them down, sliding her body down my legs as she removed them, which caused shivers to rack my body. She tossed my boxers to the floor and grabbed the stockings that were lying on my legs. She tied one around my ankle and secured the other end to the foot post of the bed, and then she repeated this for the other ankle.

"Now that I have you where I want you, what _am_ I going to do with you?" Bella growled as she crawled back up my body, brushing herself against my erection.

My eyes rolled back and I let out moan at the contact.

"Anything you want," I managed to pant.

In a brief moment of clarity, I realized that, for the first time, Bella had complete control. In every aspect of our relationship I was always the one in control. I had made her mine more times than I could count and now, she was making me _hers._

I was completely at her mercy and loving every minute of it.

Bella kissed the hollow behind my ear and I tilted my head to the side, allowing her full access. I got lost in the sensations coursing through me as she licked and sucked at my neck, slowly making her way down to my collarbone and then continuing down to my chest. Her hands followed the trail her lips made, her nails scratching me lightly. The slight pain they caused only seemed to increase my pleasure.

I moaned as her lips closed over one of my nipples and her tongue swirled around it, causing it to harden and become even more sensitive. Then she gently bit it, a hiss escaped from my mouth as my back arched slightly. I felt her smile into my chest before she raised herself up to sit on my stomach.

Our eyes met and Bella looked at me with a sexy smile on her full lips. She reached behind her to unhook the clasp of her bra. Shrugging her shoulders, the straps slid down her arms and the garment fell forward, releasing her beautiful round breasts from their leather confines. After tossing it across the room, she slowly ran her hands up from her stomach to cup her breasts' undersides, giving them a slight squeeze. The handcuffs rattled as my hands instinctively tried to reach out to her. I sighed in frustration as I failed to make contact with her luscious, beckoning body.

I watched as her hands moved down her sides, to her waist, and finally to her hips where, in one swift motion, they pulled at the ties securing her panties. She grabbed the offending item and tossed it away to join its mate.

_Where did she getting these moves from? I need to send whoever made this suggestion a 'Thank you' card._

If I hadn't been tied to the damn bed, I would have had_ her_ pinned to it in a heartbeat at that moment.

She carefully turned herself around so that her back was facing me, but she was still straddling my torso. Her hands found their way to the tops of my thighs and her fingers dug into my flesh as she raised herself up, tilting her feet slightly so that the heels of her shoes lightly grazed my skin with each movement. That position gave me a perfect view of her slick folds, glistening with her arousal. At that moment, all I could think about was her taste, her smell… The cold steel of my restraints bit into my wrists as I tried in vain to reach her again, to pull her to me so I could bury myself in her.

"Bella." My voice was barely above a whisper as my breath came in short, sharp gasps.

"Edward." Her voice was low and husky as she looked over her shoulder at me and licked her lips.

"Please," I begged. "Let me……."

I broke off as she enveloped my throbbing cock in her mouth. "Ffuuuccckkk."

_Screw the card, I'm gonna buy them a car!_

My head shot back into the pillow and my eyes squeezed shut. My hips bucked into her as she began to bob at an agonizingly slow pace, swirling her tongue around the tip every time she pulled back. The heels of her shoes were scraping my sides, adding yet another sensation to my already overloaded senses. Every cell in my body was alive, each one firing tiny sparks of electricity. My stomach twisted and untwisted, muscles clenching in spasms until I didn't think I could hold out any longer.

"Bella….I can't…I'm….going to…"

She stopped abruptly.

"No, Edward. Not yet," she said firmly, looking over her shoulder again. "I'm not done with you." Then as if to give me time to recover, she swung one leg over my body and knelt beside me. A small smirk formed on her face as she took in my appearance.

My breathing was frantic, air rapidly moving in and out of my lungs until I thought they might explode. My heart was thundering in my chest, unable to keep up with the demand for blood throughout my body. My eyes were most likely wild and unfocused. My previously blue balls (thanks to the on-call flashback) were probably turning an unhealthy shade of purple. The doctor in me wondered, briefly, if she was actually trying to kill me. The man in me didn't care.

As I started to regain what little control I had left, I felt movement on the bed. I glanced over to see Bella, once again inching her way up my body until she was kneeling next to my head. She reached up and grabbed the top of the headboard with both hands. I stopped breathing entirely when she swung her leg over and rested her knee next to my ear, her wet, inviting centre hovering just out of my reach. A loud growl escaped my throat as I let out the breath I'd been holding, inadvertently blowing warm air over her overheated core. This time it was her turn to moan.

She brought one hand down and began rubbing and teasing her bundle of nerves, which were a mere inch away from my eager mouth.

"Bella, please," I pleaded.

"What do you want, Edward?" she demanded.

"You."

"I need you to tell me _exactly_ what you want," she breathed, almost panting.

"I want to taste you. I _need_ to taste you," I begged

Bella removed her hand and slowly lowered herself onto my waiting mouth. The moment my lips make contact with hers, I let out a loud moan that vibrated through her body. Her hips bucked in response and I lost myself in her, my tongue delving as deeply as it could, alternating between lapping and thrusting. The mewls and whimpers that passed Bella's lips were music to my ears.

_God, I love her noises_.

I lapped up as much of her as possible, savoring every drop, which made my dick even harder. It was throbbing to the point of being painful. _Who knew that pleasure and pain could be such a delicious combination?_

She started to tremble when I moved my attention to her clit, nipping and sucking at it. Her fingers made a squeaking noise as she gripped the headboard more tightly.

Suddenly, she raised herself off of me and I almost cried at the loss.

"We're going to do this together," she stated breathlessly as she backed herself down my body, settling squarely on my now raging erection. As she rubbed her pussy up and down my length, my eyes rolled back and my brain clouded in a lust filled haze. I felt her lift herself off me once more. I wondered how much more of this exquisite torture I could endure when I felt her fingers wrap around me.

"Open your eyes, Edward." I obeyed the command to see Bella poised, ready to guide my engorged member into her hot, wet core. My breath hitched as I anticipated her next move.

"I need you to watch me claim you. I want you to know how it feels to be fucked, hard." With that she slammed herself down on me, taking my entire length in one swift movement.

"Oh God, Bella," I yelled as my vision blurred and my whole body started to tremble.

"Edward!" she cried, her head whipping back and her back arching, which thrust her tits towards me. She moaned loudly as she began to rock her hips slowly, the movement causing me to tense up in an effort to hold on to the last scrap control that remained.

Inch by excruciating inch she raised herself up again, until just my tip remained inside her, only to come back down as quickly as before. This time my hips rose to meet hers, driving myself even deeper into her wet heat.

She picked up the speed and found a rhythm that my hips met every time. I watched as her breasts bounced and a thin film of sweat coated her entire body as she rode me.

Hard.

She was the epitome of beautiful.

_Forget the car. I'm going to buy whoever prompted this a fucking house!_

The electric currents began to shoot through my body once more and the knot in my stomach was almost at breaking point when I felt her walls clench around me.

"Now, Edward. Come with me now." It was not a request and it was all I needed.

Immediately I was consumed by the most intense, earth-shattering orgasm of my life. The sparks of electricity became lightning bolts, exploding through every inch of my flesh. White light blinded me as every muscle in my body tensed. Bella's own orgasm milked me as I twitched and bucked beneath her, shouting her name over and over and unable to say or think anything else.

Lost in wave after wave of intense pleasure, I was sure that I was experiencing more than one release. Bella collapsed on top of my chest as I continued to experience little 'aftershocks' while I tried to regain my senses.

We laid there for an immeasurable amount of time, still joined together, satiated and exhausted, until our breathing started to find a more regular rhythm.

Bella mumbled, "Mine" into my chest before reaching over to the nightstand to retrieve something from the drawer. I heard the key clinking into the handcuffs and soon both wrists were free from their constraints. I wasted no time in wrapping my arms around the goddess on top of me, holding her close.

"Forever," I whispered into her hair and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"Bella?" I asked after a few minutes.

"Hmmhmm."

"What brought that on?" I needed to know.

Suddenly, my shy, sweet Bella was back. A blush bloomed through her whole body as she lifted herself off me and scurried to the end of the bed, fumbling to untie my feet.

"I….uh….came across some….ah…._articles_….on the internet when I was doing some research for work. I thought I'd try to spice things up a bit for you…" she blurted out.

The internet? She got this idea from internet? If that was the result of Bella surfing the net, then I was going to go out tomorrow morning and buy her the best damn laptop money could buy!

She was kneeling at the end of the bed, looking like she wished the mattress would open up and swallow her whole.

_No, no, no_! I rushed to kneel in front of her and gently placed my palms on her cheeks, tilting her head so I could look her in the eye.

"Bella, that was….amazing, no, beyond amazing. I don't think there are words to express how incredible you are." I smiled at her, hoping to convey how much I loved her.

"Really?" she whispered, bringing her hand up to rest on my wrists. I winced slightly. Her eyes widened and then started to fill with tears as she looked at the redness caused by the handcuffs. "Oh my god, Edward, I _hurt_ you! I'm so sorry…I didn't…"

I grabbed her face again. "It's nothing, really. It doesn't even hurt, and even if it did, I'd do it all over again in a heartbeat."

She relaxed at little at my words, so I continued, hoping to completely calm her down.

"Honestly, if you tied me to this bed and kept me as your sex slave for the rest of my days, I'd die a _very_ happy man," I said, a big shit eating grin spreading across my face at the thought.

"Hmmmm, I'll keep that in mind," she giggled.

"Now, let's get some sleep," I said, pulling her up the bed with me and yanking the covers over us. "We have some shopping to do in the morning."


	2. DTE contest voting reminder

DIRTY TALKING EDWARD CONTEST

Just a head's up that the poll is up for voting on the second round of the contest. The top three stories from this round will make it to the final round….

Check out LeechLover85's profile for details and vote for your favorites! You'll find a link on my profile.

Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this one :-D


End file.
